


Forgive Me

by adiyoffisendgame (redqueenoctavia)



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/adiyoffisendgame
Summary: Kady reflects on the decision before her. [1x07 headcanon]





	

Kady continued to sit on her bed, tears running down her face.

Mayakovsky’s words echoed in her mind over and over again…

_His gifts are a curse. Without training and practice, they could kill him._

Mayakovsky had told her she had to make a decision. But, the truth was, the decision was already made for her.

Kady could never return to Brakebills. Not after what she’d done. They knew everything and God knew what they would do to her for her crimes... Besides, she’d _just_ lost her mother. She wouldn’t let Penny die too. Especially not because of her.

She had to leave. It was for the best.

But she couldn’t just disappear, she realized. Penny would come looking for her.

What would be her last words to him?

She picked a stationery paper from the school and wrote the only thing on her mind in that moment…

_Forgive me._


End file.
